Dennis II
Colora City, Colora |Spouse = Anneliese Enneförde (m. 1997) |Issue = Esteve, Hereditary Prince of Colora Princess Natalya, Countess of Bobet |Name = Dennis Martí Ezequies Ramon Pascual |House = Triado |Father = Dennis I |Mother = Christiane Marquine }}Dennis II (Dennis Martí Ezequies Ramon Pascual; born 13 February 1962) is the Prince of Colora. He acceded to the throne upon the death of his father, Dennis I, in 2007. Dennis was born in Colora City as the eldest of three sons to Dennis I and his wife Christiane Marquine. At his birth Dennis, was the heir apparent, holding the title Hereditary Prince of Colora. He succeeded his father as prince following his death on 22 June 2007. Dennis attended private primary school in Colora and a boarding secondary school in Frankenland, ultimately graduating with a degree in Vasalonian literature from King's University Munbach in 1983. He married Lungarian countess Anneliese Enneförde in 1997, and they have two children together: Esteve, Hereditary Prince of Colora (born 2000) and Princess Natalya, Countess of Bobet (born 2001). Early life and education Dennis was born on 13 February 1962 as Dennis Martí Ezequies Ramon Pascual, at Princess Elisa Hospital for Women and Children in Colora City. He was the first child of Prince Dennis I and Princess Christiane. With his birth, Dennis became the first-in-line and heir apparent to the Colorian throne, following the death of his grandfather Prince Alberto III just a year prior to his birth. After his birth, Dennis was granted the title Hereditary Prince of Colora. He was baptized as a member of the Eurean Catholic Church on 23 June 1962. Dennis has two younger brothers; Prince Cristòfol, Count of Surroca (born 1965) and Prince Darios, Count of Ochoa (born 1967). Dennis grew up in Porxas Castle in Colora City, the traditional residence of the prince and his family. Dennis began his education in 1968, attending private schooling. He enrolled in the Eurean School of Colora, where he began to speak English fluently and excelled in reading and writing. While in primary school, Dennis was said to be immensely shy and timid; his parents enrolled him in sports in order to help him break out of his shell, but he disliked playing sports so much that they unenrolled him after two weeks. In 1974, Dennis left the Eurean School of Colora and enrolled in Wälli School, a private, coeducational boarding school in Wälli, Frankenland. While at boarding school, Dennis continued to remain quite shy, but became interested in the visual arts and poetry. He graduated from secondary school in 1980. After finishing his secondary school education, Dennis moved to Munbach to enroll in the Faculty of Proto-Regian Languages and Literature at King's University Munbach, graduating with a degree in Vasalonian literature in 1983. Reign In December 2006, Dennis I was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. His condition began to gradually worsen, until he died on 22 June 2007 at Porxas Castle. Following the announcement of Dennis I's death, Dennis II was proclaimed as the Prince of Colora. As prince, Dennis II holds more powers than royal heads of state of some other nations. The prince is tasked with choosing someone to serve as Chief Counsellor. The Chief Counsellor acts as a quasi-chief of staff to the prince, and is analogous to a head of government, although still a bit different. Dennis chose Antonio Fajardyo as his first Chief Counsellor, who served from 2007 to 2016. After the retirement of Fajardyo, Dennis chose Agneza Vastulano, who has served since 2016; Vastulano is the first woman to serve as Chief Counsellor in Colorian history. Marriage and children On 7 June 1997, Dennis married Anneliese Enneförde, Countess of Häckerling in a royal wedding at Colora Cathedral in Colora City. Anneliese is a Lungarian countess and noblewoman, who belongs to the House of Enneförde. They began their relationship in 1993, after having met at a state dinner in Munbach. Following their marriage, Anneliese was awarded Colorian citizenship, given the royal title Hereditary Princess of Colora, and later became the Princess of Colora after Dennis acceded to the throne. The couple resided in an eight-bedroom wing of Porxas Castle from 1997 to 2007, when they moved into the castle's main residence. Dennis and Anneliese have two children together: *The Hereditary Prince of Colora (Esteve Alberto Elià Oscar; born 14 March 2000) *The Countess of Bobet (Natalya Josefina Bernarda Anastazia; born 16 November 2001) Titles *'13 February 1962 – 22 June 2007': His Royal Highness The Hereditary Prince of Colora *'22 June 2007 – ''present': ''His Majesty The Prince of Colora Category:1962 births Category:Colorian monarchs Category:Colorian royalty Category:Eurean Catholics from Colora Category:Eurean School of Colora alumni Category:Hereditary princes and princesses of Colora Category:House of Triado Category:King's University Munbach alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Colora City Category:Princes and princesses of Colora Category:Wälli School alumni